


mornings

by Dudovisk, GuessWho



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, I think?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudovisk/pseuds/Dudovisk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuessWho/pseuds/GuessWho
Summary: every morning is almost the same





	mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GuessWho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuessWho/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Peace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900707) by [Dudovisk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudovisk/pseuds/Dudovisk), [GuessWho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuessWho/pseuds/GuessWho). 



> mt first drabble for my otp <3 <3  
> love them pls
> 
> obrigda izzy sz

Mornings are not so bad

Faraize woke up with a nice scent of coffee, some humming in the rhythm of some song he doesn’t know, and the sun coming through the curtain. Rolling back and forth, soon giving up the idea of falling asleep again. Getting up, searching for his glasses, he stumbles on some clothes that should not be there. Running a hand through his hair, messing them even more than already was, he goes to the kitchen. He needs coffee.

Every morning is almost the same. Boris is there, and he gives him a little kiss on the lips. They talk about something while eating, enjoying each other's presence. Faraize’s coffee’s doing its job, waking him up a little more. It’s Sunday. He needs to grade some tests.

They cuddle after breakfast while watching some documentary about aliens. They’re procrastinating a little. But it’s comfortable

It’s nice

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for anything ahahh


End file.
